Plaisirs secrets
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Stiles apprend un secret très particulier à Derek concernant son meilleur pote, ce qui va leur ouvrir de nouveaux horizons, à tous les deux. avertissement: BDSM, Scerek, Stackson, PWP (je crois qu'on peut le dire x) ) Aucune saison en particulier.


Hello !

Voici un BDSM scerek et stackson ! Eh oui, je cherche la merde XD Que dire ? écrit par bout, d'après un fanart… sterek, que j'ai détourné ) C'est un fanart de LiaBatman et vous saurez duquel je parle dès que vous tomberez dessus XD

Que dire de plus… bonne lecture ? p

.

Plaisirs secrets

.

Derek était gêné… non, pas gêné, il était bien plus que cela ! Il était mortifié… Bon dieu de merde de pourquoi il avait écouté l'autre idiot et l'avait suivi dans CETTE boutique ? Pourquoi ?! Il n'avait qu'une envie à l'heure actuelle : cacher son visage sous sa veste en cuir et fuir en courant ce lieu maudit…

\- Fait pas cette tête sourwolf, je t'assure que tu as fait le bon choix !

Le rouge s'empara un peu plus des joues de Derek. Il grogna pour tenter de cacher son malaise et détourner les yeux de la… du… de ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, pour se retrouver à ouvrir des yeux ronds faces à ce que le vendeur emballait pour Stiles.

Un bâillon-boule – ou gag-ball comme lui expliqua gentiment l'hyperactif – et un string en satin rouge...

Pourquoi il avait regardé ? Pourquoi ?

Il revint à la chose qu'il tenait dans sa main et une vague de honte mêlée d'une intense excitation lui traversa le corps.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Scotty et moi on se raconte tout, il va adorer, lui assura Stiles avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ça lui plairait que… que je mette, "ça" ? bafouilla Derek en regardant le collier de cuir clouté décoré d'un ruban cadeau rouge.

\- Mais non Derek ! T'as rien compris ! C'est lui, qui va le porter !

\- Scott…

\- Avec un collier de chien. Me demande pas pourquoi, il m'a dit que ça lui faisait envie, et j'ai pas voulu en savoir plus… D'ailleurs, tu seras gentil de me passer les détails, toi aussi !

Derek acquiesça d'un grondement sec. Il faisait chaud ici, non ? Et… c'est fou ce qu'il avait soif d'un seul coup. Sans compter que ses vêtements lui paraissaient bien serrés…

\- Et Jackson va adorer porter ça, fit Stiles derrière lui. Même s'il ne le sait pas encore...

La voix de l'humain lui semblait bien lointaine alors que Derek se perdait dans ses fantasmes du True Alpha, à genoux devant lui, uniquement vêtu d'un collier et d'une laisse. Il en ressentit un mélange de honte, de malaise et d'excitation.

* * *

Scott regarda sans comprendre le paquet que lui tendait un Derek rouge comme un tomate. Un Derek qui refusait de le regarder dans les yeux aussi…

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il avec toute la gentillesse du monde dans l'espoir d'apaiser son loup.

\- Pour toi. Ouvre.

D'accord… Là, Scott commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter… C'était quoi cette phrase hachée ? Derek lui offrait une bombe à retardement ou quoi ?

Perplexe, Scott attrapa doucement le sac noir duquel débordait du papier de soie rouge. Sitôt qu'il l'eut en main, Derek s'écarta de quelque pas. Pourquoi Scott avait-il l'impression que le sac allait lui exploser à la figure ?

\- En fait… lâcha brusquement Derek alors qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger sa main dans le paquet. En fait… Ouvre-le seul. Je serai… dans la chambre. Si jamais.

Scott observa son amant s'en aller sans rien y comprendre. Derek dégageait tout un tas d'information contradictoire, que ce soit au niveau de l'odeur ou du langage corporelle. C'était vraiment un bombe ?!

Il revint au paquet et, très précautionneusement, il souleva le papier de soie. Il y en avait vraiment beaucoup… Cependant tout au fond du sac, il découvrit deux morceaux de cuir, l'un fin et long, l'autre épais et plus court.

Le cœur battant, il sortit les deux accessoires.

Il se mit à trembler d'excitation quand ces yeux lui confirmèrent ce qu'il avait cru deviner.

Un magnifique collier en cuir noir embossé de motif celtique et une laisse à crochet d'argent, elle aussi en cuir noir, doucement granuleuse.

Haletant, des frissons lui parcourant le corps, il accrocha le collier autour de son cou dans un soupir d'intense satisfaction. Il y attacha ensuite la laisse et sentit ses genoux mollir

Ses yeux se dirigèrent dans la direction de sa chambre. De leur chambre…

Juste… encore un peu de préparation et ce sera parfait…

* * *

Jackson regarda son cadeau, son petit-ami, de nouveau son petit-ami puis encore son cadeau.

\- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

\- Absolument pas, lui répondit Stiles sans aucune hésitation.

\- Je répète la question et cette fois, donne-moi la bonne réponse : c'est une blague ?

\- Non, c'est la tenue que tu vas adorer porter avec moi !

\- A quel moment, dans ton esprit malade, tu as pu croire que j'allais aimer… Ça ?! s'étouffa Jackson.

\- Au moment où j'ai découvert que tu adorais que je t'attache les mains, lui susurra Stiles en s'approchant de lui, le regard empli de désir.

Jackson rougit et bégaya en tentant de se justifier, tout en serrant avec force le string rouge et les lanières de la gag-ball dans ses mains.

Si seulement il avait pu nier en bloc ! Mais… Stiles, se déhanchant sur lui, enserrant d'une main ferme ses deux poignets tout en le dominant de toute sa hauteur… Il avait failli jouir dans son boxer comme un puceau dans un strip club ! Et son amant l'avait parfaitement senti…

\- Et si tu mettais tout ça ? susurra Stiles à son oreille, l'un de ses bras posé sur son épaule.

\- Hors de question, se rebella Jackson en se crispant.

\- C'était pas une proposition, sourit Stiles en lui tapotant la joue. Je vais aller dans le salon, là où nous avons deux belles grandes fenêtres, et toi tu vas me rejoindre en ne portant que ces deux petites choses. A tout de suite, finit-il en lui claquant légèrement les fesses.

Jackson se raidit à nouveau mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche tandis que Stiles sortait de la cuisine.

Le string, encore, Jackson pouvait l'accepter très facilement, il avait un corps parfait et il le savait, mais… La… L'autre chose ? Dans sa bouche ? Il pouvait toujours refuser et ne rejoindre Stiles qu'avec le string mais… Il lui avait demandé de mettre la gag-ball aussi. Et c'était un ordre.

Jackson frissonna du bout des orteils à la racines des cheveux.

Ordonner, à lui, à Jackson Witthemore ! Comme si c'était seulement envisageable qu'il obéisse à un ordre !

Jackson se mordit la lèvre inférieure, plus indécis qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Le bâillon était tout de même très attirant… Et puis, des ordres à lui…

Lentement, Jackson se libéra de ses vêtements, un à un, avec lenteur, pliant consciencieusement ses affaires avant de les poser sur une chaise. Il enfila ensuite le string qui eut du mal à contenir son membre gorgé de sang, puis regarda la gag-ball qui le narguait au centre de la table de la cuisine.

Il tendit sa main vers elle…

* * *

Derek attendait nerveusement dans leur chambre, osant à peine écouter ce que faisait Scott. Un Scott qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il l'avait laissé seul. Bon signe ou mauvais signe ? Et les bruits étouffés qu'il entendait ? Scott se transformait-il pour l'égorger ?

Derek n'était pas loin de se ronger les griffes de stress quand la poignée de la porte s'abaissa. Dans l'encadrement, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, portant uniquement le collier relié à la laisse, se trouvait Scott. Derek eut un coup de chaud en le voyant ainsi, son regard légèrement baissé, ses joues rougies, sa nudité offerte à lui…

Scott s'avança lentement dans la pièce et s'agenouilla sans un bruit devant Derek avant de lui tendre la poignée de la laisse d'une main tremblante.

Peur ou excitation ?

Excitation disait l'odorat de Derek, sans aucun doute possible.

La lanière de cuir prise, Scott s'assit sur ses talons et attendit, les yeux tournés vers le sol et les bras le long du corps. Au centre de sa personne, son sexe pointait vers le haut, rouge et frémissant de désir, véritable flèche dans ce tableau vivant silencieux.

Hésitant mais définitivement excité par ce qu'il voyait, Derek tira la laisse vers le haut à titre d'essai. Aussitôt, le visage de Scott se leva vers lui, révélant ses yeux brillants de désirs.

Le né-loup grogna, sa queue se pressant douloureusement contre les couches de tissus qui l'emprisonnait.

Ce Scott à genoux devant lui l'excitait tellement !

Il tira à nouveau sur la laisse, appréciant la vue de son amant manquant tomber avant de se retrouver le visage pressé contre sa braguette.

\- Libère-moi, chuchota-t-il, combattant ses restes de gêne.

Scott s'exécuta. Sans les mains… A croire qu'il attendait cela depuis longtemps, au point de s'imposer des restrictions supplémentaire !

Et c'était exactement cela. Le cou enserré dans le cuir doublé de satin de son collier, réglé par ses propres soins de façon à gêner sa respiration, nu et clairement en position de faiblesse, Scott se sentait plus libre que jamais. Il avait la sensation d'être parfaitement lui-même et, devoir tirer la fermeture éclaire du pantalon de Derek avec ses dents et le déboutonner de la même façon, ne faisait que renforcer cette sensation de liberté, ou plutôt de soulagement.

Un peu désobéissant, voulant tester les limites de Derek, il plaqua sa bouche et sa langue contre le boxer noir après avoir ouvert le jean. Ça sentait fort, le sexe, la queue, l'odeur de Derek…

On tira sur la laisse et Scott dut de nouveau lever la tête, sa gorge comprimée, sa respiration entravée sans être coupée.

\- Je t'ai dit de tout enlever, le corrigea Derek en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement pas encore totalement dans son rôle.

Heureusement, cela n'avait pas grande importance pour Scott que son dominant hésite. Mieux encore ! Ça lui donnait envie de donner le meilleur de lui-même, ça le forçait à être bon pour deux à ce jeu.

Il retourna à l'entrejambe de son compagnon et attrapa le boxer entre ses dents pour le descendre. La queue de Derek se révéla lentement sous ses yeux et son nez, raide et gonflée, affamée.

Scott haleta à cette vision.

\- Lèche, lui ordonna simplement Derek.

Scott poussa un gémissement canin de satisfaction avant de se jeter sur le sexe tendu pour le baigner de sa salive. Son propre membre criait famine et battait contre son ventre, mettant au défi sa volonté alors que ses deux mains étaient là, libre, et qu'il ne lui aurait pas été difficile de se prendre lui-même en main.

\- Bon garçon, lâcha soudainement Derek en lui flattant les cheveux.

Le cœur de Scott explosa d'affection et il engloutit le sexe devant lui tout en gémissant son contentement… Avant d'être brusquement reculé, son collier le tirant en arrière et le faisait tomber au sol. Il releva les yeux, confus et tomba sur le regard sévère de Derek.

\- Je t'ai dit lèche, pas autre chose. Mauvais garçon ! gronda le maître.

Le cœur de Scott tomba au fond de ses chaussettes et il se remit rapidement à quatre pattes pour mieux coller son torse au sol tout en gardant les fesses à l'air, sa tête inconfortablement tournée vers Derek, gémissant ses excuses.

Derek lui claqua une fesse, pas très fort, juste de quoi lui donner une petite punition. La douleur était morale avant d'être physique, sans parler de son sexe dur qui tressauta, lui rappelant à quel point il était inassouvi. Puis Derek mis un genoux à terre à côté de lui et lui caressa le dos. Scott fondit sous le tendre touché, son arrière-train remuant derrière lui, recevant quelques claques gentilles de félicitation. Derek attrapa ensuite son collier à pleines mains, réduisant un peu plus sa liberté de respirer, et le rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Scott se retrouva assis sur le genou de son compagnon, la main de celui-ci caressant sa cuisse tout en se rapprochant de son sexe tendu. Scott se rétracta vivement sous la poigne ferme, se sentant si près de la jouissance qu'il craignait se libérer trop tôt.

\- Bien, bon garçon, le félicita à nouveau Derek en caressant sa crinière et son sexe.

Scott gémit de détresse tout en se trémoussant sur la cuisse de son amant. Il haletait et geignait, suppliant sans parler pour que Derek cesse de le torturer. Il tentait vaillamment d'éloigner son bassin de la main flatteuse de son maître, pas loin de pleurer sur son malheur alors que le plaisir lui échauffait les reins. Son maître finit heureusemenr par arrêter ses attouchements et lui embrassa la tempe avec douceur.

\- Sur le lit, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. A quatre pattes.

Scott obéit, frémissant à chaque cliquetis que l'attache de sa laisse produisait. Un bruit de vêtements froissés se fit entendre derrière-lui, preuve que Derek se mettait à l'aise. Le matelas s'affaissa ensuite au niveau de ses jambes, et le loup caressa sa croupe avant de tester l'entrée de son intimité.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de beaucoup de préparation à ce que je vois…

Scott rougit et perdit son souffle quand deux doigts s'introduisirent dans son anus déjà assoupli par sa propre excitation. Pendant ce temps, une autre main se faufila sous lui et vint tâter son ventre avant de remonter lentement vers ses tétons. Caressés, gratouillés, tordus… Scott se trémoussa de nouveau alors que Derek jouait de ses boutons de plaisir comme un chef d'orchestre. Si proche de jouir, Scott s'aplatit de plus en plus sur le lit jusqu'à ce que son sexe sensible touche le drap frais sous lui. Il gémit et s'apprêta à se déhancher dessus, ses tétons titillés d'un côté et son intimité pénétrée de l'autre, quand Derek lui remonta brusquement la croupe avant de tirailler sa laisse.

\- Pas bouger, ordonna son loup en lui claquant la cuisse.

Scott gémit, bruyamment. Sa détresse était à son comble, si proche de la délivrance il souffrait d'être dans l'incapacité de l'atteindre. Tous ses nerfs étaient à vifs et ses perceptions décuplés, en particulier au niveau du toucher. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qui se déroulait entre Derek et lui.

Soudain, tous les attouchements qu'il recevait cessèrent, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se plaindre, la queue de Derek s'enfonça dans sa chaire et sa tête fut tirer en arrière par son collier.

Il était chevauché, complètement chevauché.

\- Écarte-moi tes fesses.

Scott tendit ses mains tremblantes en arrière, se cambrant dans une position inconfortable, et puis l'assaut commença. Ce fut probablement le plus rapide qu'ils aient jamais vécu mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'ils montaient tous les deux à un tel niveau de frustration au cours d'un de leurs ébats, sans parler du fait que la position comprimait particulièrement bien le sexe de Derek et que la situation rendait Scott particulièrement réceptif.

Comme dans un brouillard, Derek empoigna son organe et Scott jouit à long jet, psalmodiant le prénom de son compagnon sans même le réaliser.

Vidé de tout énergie, alangui sur la couverture, il se laissa besogner par son loup sans un mot, voguant sur un nuage de langueur et d'étincelle de plaisir.

Il ne réalisa que Derek avait joui en lui que lorsque ce dernier s'allongea à ses côtés et prit contre lui son corps sans force. Son collier fut ouvert et déposé sur la table de chevet.

\- Comment tu as su ? marmonna un Scott en pleine somnolence.

\- Stiles.

\- Je vais lui offrir la dernière console sortie, sourit béatement Scott en se retournant pour enfouir son visage contre le torse de Derek.

\- On fera moitié-moitié.

Derek embrassa le haut du crâne de Scott. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de contentement avant de rougir. Derek rit doucement et lui flatta la hanche.

\- J'ai été bien au moins ? s'enquit le né-loup, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Scott donna un coup de langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes suivi d'un gémissement satisfait pour toute réponse. Derek sourit et les recouvrit de leur couverture, les enfermant dans une bulle de douceur et de chaleur.

* * *

Jackson se sentait plus nu que jamais, en string avec son bâillon-boule, devant la porte du salon. Il aspira dans un fort bruit de succion la salive qui s'accumulait lentement dans sa bouche sous l'effet de la boule, avant de se décider à entrer.

Stiles était bien là, regardant nonchalamment la télé affalé sur le canapé. Jackson déglutit de son mieux et s'avança lentement dans la pièce, constatant du coin de l'œil avec soulagement que les rideaux étaient tirés. Arrivé devant Stiles, il ne sut trop quoi faire ou comment se comporter, sans ordre, sans indication… jusqu'à ce Stiles tapote la place à côté de lui.

Jackson tenta de s'asseoir avec grâce mais son hyperactif décida qu'il devait en être autrement puisqu'il le fit à moitié tomber en tirant sur son bras.

\- Pose ta tête sur ton épaule maintenant, bébé, lui sourit son amant en passant un bras dans son dos.

Jackson frissonna et obéit, un peu avec crainte, et se retrouva étrangement blotti contre Stiles. Pendant de longues secondes il appréhenda la suite, le corps tendu, avant de se détendre en réalisant que Stiles ne faisait que lui caresser distraitement le dos tout en regardant sa série.

Nouvelle aspiration, pour un résultat quasiment nulle. Sa salive, s'accumulait dans sa bouche, encouragée par le fait d'avoir la bouche ouverte et la langue reposant contre la boule en plastique. Le cœur de Jackson accéléra alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il se passait. A ce train-là, sa salive allait rapidement déborder d'entre ses lèvres et se transformer en bave.

Il allait baver sur Stiles…

Un petit vent de panique prit Jackson à la gorge. Une telle infantilisation lui paraissait dégradante, humiliante. Sentant venir le moment, le blond leva une main avec l'idée de détacher sa gag-ball, juste le temps de vider sa bouche, mais Stiles attrapa son poignet avant.

\- Tout va bien, bébé, du calme, lui chuchota son amant. Reste sage.

Stiles replaça sa tête sur son épaule et sa main le long de son corps avec douceur tout en continuant ses caresses dans ses reins.

La panique de Jackson augmenta d'un cran. Dans cette position en particulier, sa salive n'allait pas tarder à déborder ! Il allait baver sur Stiles, sur son épaule !

Et pourtant, il garda sa main le long de son corps, comme incapable de désobéir. Il aurait pu, très facilement, s'écarter et enlever se fichu bâillon, rien ne l'en empêchait véritablement ! Il savait que Stiles ne lui en voudrait pas, pas vraiment, et pourtant… Il se retenait, paniquait, sentait les larmes s'échapper de ses paupières alors que sa salive faisait de même depuis ses lèvres.

\- Tout va bien, bébé, murmura Stiles, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues pendant qu'il bavait sur ses yeux. Tu es magnifique comme ça.

Un doigt caressa la commissure de ses lèvres, récupérant un peu du liquide, avant que Stiles n'engloutisse ce même doigt dans sa bouche avec un grand sourire.

Le cœur de Jackson se gonfla d'un sentiment aussi complexe qu'intense, mêlant amour, respect et admiration. Toujours pleurant, honteux de baver comme un nourrissant, il s'apaisa néanmoins, laissant à Stiles le soin d'essuya son menton à l'aide d'un mouchoir en tissu.

\- La, la… le rassura son amant. Laisse-toi aller, tout va bien.

Stiles pressa un peu plus son visage contre son épaule, embrassant son front, avant d'emprisonner ses poignets d'une main.

\- Je veux te voix maintenant, en entier, indiqua l'hyperactif en s'éloignant un peu. Relève-moi ce menton, soit fier, soit un Witthemore.

Jackson frissonna sous la demande ironique, mais obéit. Ce fut encore pire. Désormais, il pouvait sentir sa salive couler le long de son menton, de sa gorge, goutter sur son torse. Les lames débordèrent à nouveau de ses yeux sans aucun contrôle.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu, bébé ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux arrêter ?

Jackson mit un long moment avant de secouer négativement la tête, sans pour autant réussir à s'expliquer sa réaction. C'était un peu de la honte de se retrouver dans cette situation humiliante et un peu… comme du soulagement. Une impression de se libérer du poids de ce qu'il était, de sa vie, de tout.

\- C'est bien, bébé, tu es un bon garçon, le félicita Stiles. Et les bons garçons ont le droit à une récompense.

Une pointe d'excitation aiguillonna les reins de Jackson à ses paroles et son sexe tendu se rappela à lui.

\- Ne bouge pas, bébé, je me charge de tout.

Un frisson d'anticipation et d'inquiétude traversa Jackson. A cette instant, Stiles pouvait tout lui faire faire, absolument tout, il était à sa totale merci. Pourtant, son amant se contenta de sortir son sexe de son carcan de tissu puis de le caresser, lentement, terriblement lentement.

Jackson se mit à respirer par à coup et ses hanches à bouger d'elle-même jusqu'à ce que Stiles les bloque d'une main précise.

Il ne pouvait donc que subir, les doigts longs parcourant avec une lenteur proche de la torture sa queue gorgée de sang et de plaisir, le regard lubrique porté sur lui et sa gag-ball, la sensation de sa salive coulant le long de son menton. Il subissait, sa volonté réduite à néant, de même que son orgueil, se bavant dessus comme un enfant, et malgré tout, paradoxalement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre et fier, capable d'être le meilleur pour son amant, capable de tout, même du plus dégradant.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau de ses joues et sa gorge se bloqua, aussi bien sous le plaisir qui brûlait ses reins qu'à cause du sentiment d'amour qui le transperçait soudain. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait embrassé Stiles et lui aurait chuchoté mille promesses à l'oreille, seulement il en était incapable, il ne pouvait que gémir et pleurer, en espérant que son amant comprenne.

\- Je sais Jacks', moi aussi, lui chuchota Stiles à l'oreille avant d'embrasser la boule dépassant d'entre ses lèvres.

Le rythme accéléra brusquement, devenant rapide et dur, presque douloureux. Jackson vit blanc alors que son corps se tendait avec violence, subissant un orgasme comme il en avait rarement connu.

\- Tu as été génial, Jackson, souffla Stiles à son oreille tout en lui enlevant son bâillon.

Il lui massa ensuite la mâchoire pour la détendre, puis essuya son corps de ses fluides corporelles, après quoi, il replaça Jackson tout contre lui, lové contre son torse, l'enroulant dans un plaid qui attendait à proximité. Stiles caressa ses cheveux avec affection et embrassa son crâne à quelques occasions, enfermant le blond dans une bulle cotonneuse.

\- C'était humiliant, bougonna Jackson à mi-voix.

\- Moi je t'ai trouvé beau, et incroyable, sourit son amant.

\- J'ai bavé… comme un gosse !

\- Et pleuré.

Stiles continua de caresser sa chevelure et Jackson se lova un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu veux remettre ça quand ? demanda nonchalamment l'hyperactif.

\- Quand tu veux, répondit immédiatement Jackson.

\- Bon garçon, chuchota Stiles à son oreille.

Jackson frissonna à l'idée de recommencer tout cela, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres.

* * *

\- Hey Derek ! Je viens au nouvelle ! Tout s'est bien passé avec Scott ? demanda Stiles tout en reniflant une bouteille de lait pour évaluer si ledit lait était encore comestible ou carrément dangereux.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir, grogna Derek.

\- Non, je confirme ! Dis-moi juste si j'avais raison ou non. Il a aimé ?

\- C'est pas tes oignons, répliqua le loup avec gêne.

\- Ça, ça veut dire oui !

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Exactement comme je l'imaginais, répondit rêveusement Stiles.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir !

\- C'est ça, bonne journée sourwolf !

\- Va mourir en enfer…

Stiles sourit en éteignant son téléphone et se versa son verre de lait. Les futurs réunions de meure s'annonçaient plus qu'intéressantes !

.

Fin

.

Bin, bah voila… que dire ? X) vous avez trouvé ça intéressant ? )


End file.
